The Gift (1)
by whitememo
Summary: ของขว ญจากอาราเน ย


The Gift (1)

Pairing: Noctis Lucis Caelum x Lunafreya Nox Fleuret

By: Whitememo

* * *

 **ขณะนี้คือเวลาหัวค่ำของวันธรรมดาวันหนึ่ง ผมกำลังแต่งตัวเพื่อเตรียมไปงานพบปะเล็ก ๆ อยู่** ภายในห้องแต่งตัว และในตอนนั้นเองที่ประตูห้องถูกเปิดออก

"อ๊ะ !"

ลูน่าเดินเข้ามาโดยไม่รู้ว่ามีผมอยู่ข้างใน แต่ไม่เป็นไรเพราะผมใส่เสื้อผ้าเรียบร้อยแล้ว... ความจริงห้องก็มีกลอนอยู่หรอกนะ แต่ตอนนี้มันเสียอยู่...

"ไปไหนมาเหรอ ?" ผมถามพร้อมกับมองไปที่กล่องกระดาษในมือเธออย่างสงสัย

"พอดีคุณอาราเนียให้คนนำมาให้ฉันน่ะค่ะ เห็นว่าเป็นของขวัญที่เธอไปเที่ยวกับคุณอิกนิสมา"

"งั้นเหรอ..." ผมว่าอย่างสนใจใคร่รู้ขณะติดกระดุมแขนเสื้อไปด้วย "มันคืออะไรล่ะ ?"

ภรรยาของผม... ผู้ซึ่งกำลังยืนหันหลังเปิดกล่องของขวัญอยู่เงียบไป ผมเดินเข้าไปใกล้แล้วก็เห็นได้จากทางด้านหลังว่าใบหูของเธอกำลังแดงอยู่

"ลูน่า... เป็นอะไร"

เธอหันมามองผม ใบหน้าขาวนวลแดงซ่านขณะพยายามยัด 'ของขวัญ' กลับลงกล่องไปตามเดิม ผมเลิกคิ้วข้างหนึ่งด้วยความฉงนขณะเดินเข้าไปใกล้มากขึ้น

"มีอะไรกัน ?"

"มะ... ไม่สำคัญหรอกค่ะ" เธอยิ้มพร้อมกับจับเสื้อสูทด้านหน้าของผมไว้เหมือนพยายามจะดึงให้เข้าที่ แต่สำหรับผมมันดูคล้ายทำไปเพื่อกลบเกลื่อนอะไรบางอย่างมากกว่า "ใกล้ได้เวลาแล้วนะคะ"

ผมเหลือบมองนาฬิกาก่อนจะหันกลับมามองรอยยิ้มหวานหยดของเธออีกครั้งแล้วค่อยเหล่ไปยัง 'ของขวัญ' ปริศนาทางด้านหลังเล็กน้อย... _เอาเถอะ ค่อยว่ากันก็ได้_

ผมก้มลงหอมแก้มเธอฟอดใหญ่ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นยิ้ม "ไว้ดึก ๆ เจอกันนะ"

หญิงสาวหน้าซับสีเรื่อขณะมองตาอีกฝ่าย "ค่ะ ดึก ๆ เจอกันนะคะ"

* * *

 **งานพบปะกลุ่มนักธุรกิจหรือที่เรียกง่าย ๆ ว่างานเลี้ยงสังสรรค์คืนวันเสาร์นั้นเป็นเพียงงานเล็ก ๆ ที่มีไว้** เพื่อให้พบปะพูดคุยกันเท่านั้น ผมมักจะมาเป็นประจำทุกสัปดาห์เพื่อแสดงให้เห็นถึงความร่วมมือและใส่ใจ... ว่าง่าย ๆ ก็มาตามหน้าที่ ผมจึงไม่พาลูน่ามาด้วยเพราะกิจกรรมส่วนใหญ่ล้วนเป็นเรื่องน่าเบื่อ คนที่มากับผมเป็นประจำคืออิกนิสและกลาดิโอลัส ส่วนพรอมโต้จะมาเป็นครั้งคราว ขึ้นอยู่กับว่าเขาว่างหรือเปล่าและอยู่ในอินซอมเนียหรือไม่... ก็ตอนนี้เขากลายเป็นช่างภาพชื่อดังผู้ตระเวนไปทั่วอีออสแล้วนี่นะ

"แล้วนายไปฮันนีมูนรอบสามกับอาราเนียเป็นยังไงบ้าง ?"

กลาดิโอลัสเอ่ยถามขณะแกว่งไวน์ในแก้วไปด้วย ผมยาวสีเข้มของเขาสะบัดไหวไปกับลมยามราตรี ให้ความรู้สึกสงบผ่อนคลายท่ามกลางบรรยากาศงานเลี้ยงบนระเบียงชั้นเจ็ดสิบของตึกสูงระฟ้า

"ไม่ใช่ฮันนีมูน แค่ไปเยี่ยมคนรู้จักเท่านั้น" อิกนิสว่าพร้อมกับขยับแว่นตาเล็กน้อย

ผมยื่นมือข้างหนึ่งไปตรงหน้าเขา อีกฝ่ายมองมาพร้อมกับเลิกคิ้วสูงเป็นเชิงถาม

"ของฝาก" ผมบอกด้วยน้ำเสียงเบื่อหน่าย รู้สึกอยากกลับเต็มแก่แล้ว

"ก็บอกแล้วว่าไม่ได้ไปเที่ยว" อิกนิสว่าด้วยน้ำเสียงเข้มงวด

ผมเลิกคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง "แต่อาราเนียยังมีของมาให้ลูน่าเลย"

"เธอเห็นว่าท่านหญิงไม่ค่อยได้ไปไหน ก็เลยอยากจะหาอะไรไปให้บ้าง"

 _แล้วฉันได้ไปไหนมากนักหรือไง_ _!?_ _เผลอ ๆ จะอยู่แต่ในซิทาเดลยิ่งกว่าลูน่าเสียอีก_ _!_

ผมถอนหายใจอย่างเบื่อหน่าย ชีวิตกษัตริย์ไม่ใช่อะไรแบบที่ผมชอบเลย แต่มันก็คือหน้าที่และแม้จะไม่ชอบทว่าผมก็ตั้งใจทำมันอย่างดี

"เอาเถอะ แล้วนายรู้หรือเปล่าว่าอาราเนียให้อะไรลูน่า เธอดูตกใจตอนเปิดกล่องของขวัญดู"

อิกนิสกับกลาดิโอลัสมองหน้ากัน ก่อนที่คนแรกจะตอบว่า "ไม่รู้หรอก"

"หรือจะเป็นชุดชั้นในวาบหวิว... ว่ากันตามลักษณะคนให้น่ะ"

กลาดิโอลัสเดา อิกนิสจิกตามองเขา

"เธอไม่ทำอะไรแบบนั้นหรอก"

"นายจะไม่ปฏิเสธหน่อยเหรอเรื่องที่ฉันมองว่าเมียนายเป็นประเภทชุดชั้นในวาบหวิว"

"..."

คนสวนแว่นตะลึงงันไปในทันที ใบหน้าคมขึ้นสีชมพูให้เห็นจาง ๆ ท่ามกลางไฟสลัวของงานยามราตรี

"พูดไปพวกนายก็ไม่เชื่ออยู่ดี"

ผมกับกลาดิโอลัสหัวเราะออกมาในทันที

"ให้ตายเหอะอิกกี้ ! ชีวิตแต่งงานนายนี่น่าอิจฉาจริง ๆ !"

หนุ่มผมยาวแซวต่อไป ยังความเขินอายที่ยิ่งกว่าเดิมมาสู่ใบหน้าของราชเลขาหนุ่ม... มันไม่ง่ายเลยที่จะได้เห็นอิกนิสโดนเล่นงานแบบนี้ คงจะมีแต่เรื่องอาราเนียเท่านั้นที่ทำให้เขาพลาดท่าได้บ่อยครั้ง _คิดแล้วตลกจริง ๆ_

ผมกลั้นหัวเราะพลางนึกถึงเรื่องของขวัญไปด้วย... แค่นึกภาพลูน่าสวมเครื่องแต่งกายวาบหวิว ผมก็รู้สึกว่าใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวขึ้นมาเสียแล้ว... _ไม่มีทาง คนอย่างเธอไม่มีวันแต่งอะไรแบบนั้นแน่_

มันคงเป็นความรู้สึกที่แปลกใหม่ถ้าจะได้เห็นเธอแต่งอะไรแบบนั้น แต่ว่ากันตามจริงแล้วสำหรับผมนั้น ไม่ว่าลูน่าจะแต่งตัวอย่างไร เธอก็ยังคงเป็นลูน่าที่ผมรักอยู่ดี... ไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนแปลง

"แต่ยังไงฉันก็ยังอยากได้ของฝากอยู่ดี"

ผมพึมพำล้อเล่นเพื่อหาอะไรฆ่าเวลา อิกนิสจ้องมองผมเหมือนกำลังมองเด็กแล้วถอนหายใจ

"ไว้ถ้ามีโอกาสจะหามาให้ละกัน"

* * *

 **ผมกลับจากงานเร็วกว่าที่คาดไว้ ขณะนั้นเป็นเวลาสามทุ่ม และพอเข้าไปในห้องนอนผมก็พบว่าไฟในห้อง** ยังคงเปิดไว้สว่างโร่ ในขณะที่ร่างซึ่งควรจะอยู่ภายในนั้นกลับไม่อยู่

 _ไปไหนกันนะลูน่า_ _?_

ผมนึกสงสัยขณะเดินไปยังห้องแต่งตัวเพื่อเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้า... บางทีเธออาจจะไปเดินเล่นในสวน ชมจันทร์กับอัมบราและพรายน่าแบบที่เธอชอบทำ ทว่าพอผมแง้มประตูห้องแต่งตัวออก ผมก็รู้แล้วว่าภรรยาของตนอยู่ที่ไหน

ลูน่าเฟรย่ายืนอยู่ภายในห้องนั้นด้วยท่าทีขัดเขิน กำลังหันหลังและวุ่นวายอยู่กับการผูกเชือกที่ใช้คล้องคอเสื้อซึ่งกำลังสวมอยู่โดยไม่รู้เลยว่าผมได้กลับมาแล้ว... ในที่สุดผมก็ได้รู้ว่าของขวัญของอาราเนียคืออะไร มันคือเสื้อไหมพรมคอเต่าแขนกุดสีครีมที่ยาวเลยสะโพกมาเพียงไม่มาก ลูน่าไม่ได้สวมกางเกงอะไรไว้ ทำให้ผมมองเห็นขาขาวเรียวของเธอได้อย่างชัดเจน แต่ที่สำคัญไปกว่านั้นก็คือ... เสื้อตัวนั้นมันเว้าหลัง... แบบเว้ามาก ๆ เปิดเผยแผ่นหลังนวลเนียนสู่สายตาผู้ชมอย่างไม่มีปิดกั้น ผมไล่มองตั้งแต่มือที่กำลังพัลวันอยู่กับการผูกเชือกตรงต้นคอของเธอ เรื่อยไปบนแผ่นหลังน่าสัมผัสนั้น จนถึงบริเวณก้นกบที่อมชมพูดนิด ๆ แล้วก็รู้สึกว่าน้ำลายในปากกำลังข้นเหนียว ลำคอแห้งผากไปหมด... ภรรยาของผมดูเย้ายวนเหลือเกินในชุดเช่นนี้

"อ๊ะ !"

ลูน่าร้องออกมาเมื่อเห็นภาพของผมสะท้อนอยู่บนกระจกเงาตรงหน้า

"อย่ามองนะคะ !"

เธอว่าด้วยใบหน้าแดงซ่านพร้อมกับทำท่าจะหันหลัง แต่ยังช้าเกินไป ผมก้าวยาว ๆ เพียงไม่กี่ก้าวเข้าไปประชิดกายเธอพร้อมกับโอบกอดร่างเขินอายนั้นไว้อย่างรวดเร็ว

"สวยขนาดนี้จะไม่ให้มองได้ยังไง..." ผมกระซิบที่ริมหู พร้อมหายใจรดต้นคอของเธอด้วยเจตนา

ลูน่าเฟรย่ารู้สึกว่าร่างกายร้อนผ่าวไปหมด ทั่วทั้งกายสัมผัสได้ถึงความแข็งแกร่งของชายหนุ่ม กลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์อ่อน ๆ ลอยออกมาจากกายของเขา โอบล้อมเธอไว้จนสติแทบจะเตลิด

"กะ... กลับมาแล้วเหรอคะ" หญิงสาวถามด้วยไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรดี ตอนนี้เธออายจนแทบจะแทรกแผ่นดินหนีได้แล้ว

"อือ... กลับมาแล้ว..." ผมตอบพร้อมกับก้มลงจุมพิตหัวไหล่นวลเนียนนั้น ตัวของเธอหอมและนุ่มนิ่มมากจนผมแทบทนไม่ไหวที่จะฝังร่างเข้าไปในกายเธอ "...ไม่คิดเลยนะว่าลูน่าจะแต่งอะไรแบบนี้ด้วย"

หญิงสาวหน้าแดงขึ้นไปอีก พยายามขืนตัวออกจากอ้อมแขนของอีกฝ่าย... _เธอก็ไม่ได้ตั้งใจที่จะให้มันเป็นแบบนี้หรอก แค่อยากจะลองดูเท่านั้น ใครจะคาดว่าเขาจะกลับมาเร็วกว่าที่กำหนดไว้_

"อื้อ... ปล่อยเถอะค่ะ"

"ไม่ปล่อย" ผมบอกอย่างดื้อดึงพร้อมกับแนบริมฝีปากลงบนลำคอของเธอไปด้วย ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกันว่าที่รู้สึกร้อนรุ่มเช่นนี้เป็นเพราะคนตรงหน้าหรือเพราะฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอลล์กันแน่... _ไม่ก็ทั้งสองอย่าง_

ผมคิดขณะไล้มือไปบนแผ่นหลังนวลเนียนที่ไร้อาภรณ์ปกปิดนั้น โดยที่ปากก็ยังไม่ละไปจากลำคองามระหงของเธอ ตัวของเธอสั่นเล็กน้อยตอบรับสัมผัสของผม... _ผมชอบแบบนี้จังเลย_

"พะ... พรุ่งนี้ยะ...ยังมีงานต้องทำแต่เช้าไม่ใช่เหรอคะ"

"ตอนนี้ก็ไม่ได้ดึกเลยนี่..." ผมตอบพร้อมกับแทรกมือไปตามช่องว่างของเสื้อไหมพรมเพื่อลูบไล้เรือนร่างที่ไม่มีสิ่งใดป้องกันของเธอ รู้สึกได้ถึงอกกลมกลึงในฝ่ามือ ผมบีบมันเบา ๆ พร้อมกับใช้ฟันขบติ่งหูนุ่มนิ่มไปด้วย "...ฉันยังมีเวลาให้เธออีกเยอะสำหรับคืนนี้..."

หญิงสาวหายใจหอบ... เธอมองเห็นความปรารถนาของคนที่อยู่ข้างหลังได้ชัดเจนผ่านทางกระจกเงาเบื้องหน้า

"ตะ... แต่ที่นี่คือห้องแต่งตัวนะคะ..."

"อืมฮึ ?" ผมตอบรับขณะก้มลงจุมพิตหัวไหล่มน ส่วนมือก็เคลื่อนจากบริเวณอกต่ำลงไปเรื่อย ๆ ผ่านหน้าท้องแบนเรียบนิ่มนุ่มลงไปจนถึงบริเวณต้นขาด้านในและลูบไล้ไปมา ใช้ความสากของมือสร้างสัมผัสแสนวาบหวามขึ้นเล็กน้อยเพื่อกระตุ้นเธอ ร่างของหญิงสาวอ่อนแรงลงในทันทีทั้งที่ผมยังไม่ทันได้ทำอะไรมาก ผมเบียดร่างของเธอเข้าชิดกับบานกระจกมากขึ้นพร้อมกับซิบที่ริมหู

"หรือลูน่าอยากให้ฉันหยุดอยู่แค่นี้... ?"

หญิงสาวงึมงำไม่ได้ศัพท์ขณะที่ผมใช้ปลายนิ้วสัมผัสจุดซ่อนเร้นของเธออย่างแผ่ว ทั้งหยอกเย้าและกระตุ้น ดึงเสียงครางให้ดังออกมาจากริมฝีปากสีชมพูดอย่างอ่อนแรง

"นะ... น็อคติส..."

เงาของใบหน้างามที่สะท้อนอยู่ในกระจกนั้นแดงระเรื่อชวนหลงใหล ผมมองภาพนั้นแล้วก็ให้รู้สึกสั่นไปทั่วทั้งสรรพางค์กาย... _แล้วจะไม่ให้ผมอดใจไหวได้อย่างไร_

ผมคิดอย่างจนตรอก ยอมจำนนต่อความปรารถนาของตนเองขณะฝั่งหน้าลงกับซอกคอของเธอ ริมฝีปากพรมจูบและดูดเม้มลำคอลำคอของเธออย่างหิวกระหายพร้อมกับที่ใช้ปลายนิ้วแทรกเข้าไปภายในกายเธอ หญิงสาวแอ่นกายตอบรับสัมผัสของผมในทันที เธอร้องครางพร้อมกับเลื่อนมือข้างหนึ่งลงมาจับมือของผมไว้ ในขณะที่อีกข้างยันกับกระจกเงาตรงหน้า ประคองตนเองไม่ให้ล้มลง

"อะ.. อ๊า... นะ...น็อค... น็อคติส..."

เหมือนเธอจะนึกอะไรไม่ออกอีกแล้วนอกจากชื่อของผม ผมรู้สึกได้ถึงความอบอุ่นและชุ่มชื้นซึ่งโอบล้อมนิ้วของผมไว้ มันจะดีแค่ไหนถ้าสิ่งที่อยู่ในกายของเธอไม่ใช่นิ้วแต่เป็นความปรารถนาอันร้อนรุ่มของผม... ผมคิดอย่างพลุ่งพล่านขณะขยับมือปรนเปรอความสุขให้เธอ... แต่ยังก่อน มันยังไม่พอ ผมต้องการให้เธอคลุ้มคลั่งเพราะผมมากกว่านี้

ลูน่าเฟรย่ารู้สึกเหมือนเธอใกล้จะล้มทั้งยืนเต็มที ทั้งจากความสุขที่น็อคติสมอบให้และจากความเขินอายในสิ่งที่กำลังเกิดขึ้น เธอไม่แน่ใจเลยว่ามันเป็นแบบนี้เพราะเขากำลังเมาหรือเกิดขึ้นเพราะชุดวาบหวิวที่อาราเนียเป็นคนนำมาให้กันแน่ แต่ที่แน่ ๆ มันเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นมาก่อนและมันกำลังทำให้เธอรู้สึกร้อนรุ่มจนแทบจะมอดไหม้ไปกับความปรารถนาที่บ้าคลั่งนี้

"น็อค... น็อคติส..."

เธอไม่สามารถพูดอะไรได้เลยนอกจากชื่อของเขา มันสะท้อนก้องอยู่ในหัวของเธอประหนึ่งบทสวดภาวนา ทว่าในตอนที่ใกล้ถึงจุดสุดยอดแล้วนั่นเอง จู่ ๆ ความรู้สึกวาบหวามที่เกิดขึ้นก็พลันมลายหายไปเมื่อชายหนุ่มหยุดมือและเคลื่อนนิ้วออกจากกายเธอ แต่ยังไม่ทันที่หญิงสาวจะได้ออกอาการประท้วง ร่างของเธอก็ต้องกระตุกวาบด้วยความรู้สึกใหม่ที่เข้ามาแทนที่อย่างรุนแรงไม่มีการเตือนล่วงหน้า

"ฮ้า..."

ลูน่าเฟรย่ายันมือทั้งสองข้างไว้กับกระจกเงา รู้สึกหายใจไม่ทั่วท้องขณะรับรู้ได้ถึงตัวตนอันร้อนรุ่มของน็อคติสที่แทรกอยู่ภายในกายเธอ หญิงสาวพยายามเป็นอย่างมากที่จะไม่ส่งเสียงครางน่าอายไปมากกว่านี้ แต่เมื่อเขากระแทกกระทั้นเข้ามาลึกมากขึ้น ทุกอย่างก็สุดที่จะต้านทานได้จริง ๆ

"น็อคติส ! น็อคติส !"

ภายในกายของลูน่าเฟรย่านั้นอ่อนนุ่มมาก เหมือนกับทุก ๆ สิ่งที่เป็นเธอ... ผมรู้สึกราวกับจะหลอมละลายภายใต้ความอบอุ่นและคับแน่นของเธอ ผมวางมือของตนเองลงบนมือของเธอที่ยันไว้กับกระจกเพื่อรักษาสมดุล ขณะที่มืออีกข้างถูกยกขึ้นกุมใบหน้าของเธอไว้และดึงให้หันมา หญิงสาวส่งเสียงงึมงำที่ฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์ ก่อนจะถูกผมตัดบทด้วยจูบที่ร้อนแรง... ริมฝีปากของเธอเป็นอีกสิ่งที่ผมชื่นชอบ มันทั้งนุ่มละมุนและหอมหวานเหมือนกับขนมชิ้นโปรดจากเทเนไบร ผมกัดลงไปเบา ๆ ที่ริมฝีปากล่างของอีกฝ่ายและดึงรั้งเข้ามาอย่างหยอกเย้า ลูน่าตอบรับผมในทันทีด้วยการเผยอริมฝีปากออก พวกเราแลกรสสัมผัสกันด้วยลิ้น ซึ่งนั่นยิ่งทำให้ผมหลงเตลิดไปไกลแสนไกลประหนึ่งถูกมอมเมาด้วยไวน์ชั้นเลิศ... เธอคือความหอมหวานในชีวิตของผม และจะเป็นของผมเพียงคนเดียว... ตลอดไป

ผมละริมฝีปากจากเธอที่แทบจะหมดสิ้นลมหายใจไปยังเชือกผูกคล้องคอของชุดไหมพรมและกระตุกเพียงเบา ๆ คลายปมที่ผูกไว้อย่างไม่แน่นหนานักออก เปิดเผยเรือนร่างทั้งหมดสู่สายตาของผมผ่านทางเงาสะท้อนในกระจก หญิงสาวร้องประท้วงในทันทีด้วยความเขินอาย ผมไม่ฟังและละมือจากใบหน้าของเธอไปที่อกอิ่มเต็มแสนเย้ายวนก่อนจะไล้จากฐานขึ้นไปจนถึงยอดอกแล้วเปลี่ยนเป็นนวดเคล้นอย่างตั้งใจ หญิงสาวหลับตาพริ้ม ดื่มด่ำกับความรู้สึกที่ได้รับขณะโต้ไปกับรสสวาดที่ผมมอบให้ ผมมองเงาสะท้อนในกระจกของเราด้วยความรู้สึกแปลกพิสดาร มันทำให้ผมได้มองเห็นทั้งตัวเธอและ _ตัวเอง_ ด้วย... เหมือนกำลังดูวิดีโออยู่ แต่ที่สำคัญกว่านั้น... บางทีอาจเป็นเพราะกระจกมีการสะท้อนภาพแตกต่างกว่าการมองด้วยตาตามปกติ มันจึงทำให้ผมรู้สึกว่าลูน่าเฟรย่าดูเย้ายวนยิ่งกว่าที่เคยอีกไม่รู้กี่เท่า

"เพิ่งรู้ประโยชน์อื่นของกระจกนอกเหนือจากไว้ส่องตัวเองก็วันนี้แหละ..."

"น็อคติส !"

ภรรยาของผมหน้าเปลี่ยนสีหนักขึ้นไปอีก และแม้จะหันหลังอยู่แต่เธอก็ไม่อาจปิดบังความจริงนั้นจากผมได้... _ผมชอบกระจกเงาจริง ๆ_ _!_

ผมก้มลงจูบเธออีกครั้งโดยยังคงกระแทกกระทั้นเข้าสู่กายของเธอไม่ขาด ก่อนจะเคลื่อนริมฝีปากลงต่ำไปยังลำคอและแผ่นหลังเนียนนุ่ม ซึ่งพอรู้ตัวอีกที ร่างของผมก็บดเบียดจนร่างของเธอแนบชิดไปกับกระจกเงา ทั้งเย็นวาบและร้อนรุ่ม สอดผสานและตอดรัดเสียจนแทบลืมหายใจ

"ลูน่า..."

ผมเรียกชื่อเธอขณะขยับสะโพกถี่กระชั้นมากขึ้น หญิงสาวแนบหน้าลงกับกระจกเงาหาบใจหอบถี่จนกระจกขึ้นฝ้าขาวอย่างไม่อาจรั้งเมื่อเส้นด้ายสุดท้ายแห่งความปรารถนากำลังจะขาดรุ่ย ก่อนจะกระตุกเกร็งสั่นสะท้านและบีบรัดจนผมแทบจะหยุดยั้งไว้ไม่ได้ ผมกัดริมฝีปากผืนแทรกผ่านการบีบรัดเข้าสู่ด้านในกายเธอลึกขึ้น ก่อนจะปลดปล่อยความปรารถนาทั้งมวลไว้ในกายเธอได้ในที่สุด

ผมโถมตัวลงทาบทับร่างของเธอซึ่งแนบชิดอยู่กับกระจกไว้พร้อมกับหายใจหอบ รู้สึกเหนื่อยเหมือนเพิ่งออกไปล่าเบฮีมอธมาก็ไม่ปาน แต่ความสุขสมที่ได้รับกลับมานั้นคุ้มค่าอย่างเทียบกันไม่ติด

"ลืมไปเลยนะว่ายังยืนอยู่..."

ผมพึมพำที่ริมหูของเธอหลังเวลาผ่านไปได้สักพัก หญิงสาวขยับกายต่อต้านในทันที

"ทำไมถึงทำอะไรรุ่มร่ามอย่างนี้คะ !"

ต่อว่าไปพลางใบหน้าก็ซับสีเรื่อไปพลาง ผมเห็นเงาของเธอที่สะท้อนในกระจกแล้วก็ให้รู้สึกหมั่นเขี้ยวจริง ๆ

"แต่ก็ทำให้เธอมีความสุขได้ไม่ใช่เหรอ ?"

ลูน่าเฟรย่ายิ่งหน้าแดงมากขึ้นไปอีก เธอทำท่าจะผลักผมออก แต่ยิ่งผลักผมก็ยิ่งกอดเธอแน่นมากขึ้น เธอสู้แรงของผมไม่ได้หรอก

"ไว้ต้องฝากอิกนิสไปขอบคุณอาราเนียซะแล้วสิ ของขวัญชิ้นนี้ถูกใจดีจริง ๆ"

"น็อคติส !"

ผมยิ้มให้กับท่าทางทั้งเขินทั้งโมโหของเธอ ก่อนจะตัดบทการประท้วงทั้งปวงด้วยริมฝีปากของผมเอง

"ไม่ว่าเธอจะแต่งตัวแบบไหน เธอก็คือลูน่า คนที่ฉันรักที่สุดอยู่ดี" 

**END**

* * *

ลองเขียนในมุมของน็อคติสดู ก็มโนเอาเพราะไม่ใช่ผู้ชาย แต่รู้สึกจะออกมาหยาบกร้านหน่อย ๆ นะ

จะมี The Gift 2 ตามมาในนอาคตค่ะ แต่เมื่อไหร่ไม่ทราบเหมือนกัน 5555+


End file.
